Republic of Porcu
|- |'Motto' |''Salus Populi Est Suprema Lex'' |- |'National Anthem' |Hyme of the Republic |- |'Region' || European Continent |- |'Capital(s)' ||Stockholm |- |'Official Language(s)' |Latin, French, Italian, Dutch, German |- |'National Animal' |Brown Bear |- | Demonym(s) ||Porcuian |- |'Government' |Liberal Democratic Republic |- |'Population' |~ 14.8 billion |- |'Religion' - Atheist/Agnostic - Colognian - Genesian - Orthodox - Other - Protestant - Calvinist | 89,5% 3,75% 3% 2,25% 1% 0,75% 0,25% |- |'Currency' ||Denarius (₤) |- |'Head of State' |Lucius Germanius Cea |- |'Head of Government' |Vopiscus Tarquinius Atratinus |- |'National Holidays' - New Year's Day - International Workers' Day - Anniversary of the First Republic | 1 January 1 May 23 May |- | align=center colspan=2 | NS |} The Republic of Porcu is a colossal, economically powerful nation, notable for its complete irreverence towards religion, and remarkable for its museums and concert halls. Its intelligent, hard-working population enjoys some of the most opulent lifestyles in the world, love a good election, and universities tend to be full of students debating the merits of various civil and political rights. Porcu is the only nation in the world with more than one official national flag. A center of commerce and banking, Porcu is the home of the International Commercial Bank of Business and Credit Ltd. A beacon of freedom and liberty, Porcu proudly asserts itself as one of the few defenders and promoters of equality and human rights. Once the longest standing republic in the world, having survived for nearly 1100 years, the Republic has recently shifted rapidly from fascist dictatorship, to military junta, to republic once more. Porcu eludes simple definitions, housing a highly refined and cultured people while maintaining a capable military presence around the globe. Housing some of the best athletic talent in sports such as alpine skiing, football, hockey and sailing, Porcu routinely performs well in international competitions and events. Porcu is also notable for its use of the left-hand side of the road for driving, instead of the right-hand side which is employed by a vast majority of the world's drivers. =Government= The national government of Porcu is best described as a modified semi-presidential system. The nation declares itself to be an indivisible, secular, democratic, and social Republic. The Constitution provides for a separation of powers and proclaims Porcu's attachment to the Rights of Man and the principles of national sovereignty. Parliament is the unicameral legislature of the Republic. A group of 732 members, including the President and Prime Minister, it passes statutes and votes on the budget; it controls the action of the executive through formal questioning on the floor of Parliament and by establishing commissions of inquiry. The constitutionality of the statutes is checked by the Constitutional Council, members of which are appointed by the President of the Republic. Former Presidents of the Republic also are members of the Council. The independent judiciary is based on a civil law system which evolved from the Napoleonic codes. It is divided into the judicial branch (dealing with civil law and criminal law) and the administrative branch (dealing with appeals against executive decisions), each with their own independent supreme court of appeal. The Porcuian government includes various bodies that check abuses of power and independent agencies. Porcu has an executive branch where power may be divided between two officials: the President, who is the head of state, and the Prime Minister, who is the head of government. The President is directly elected by citizens, whereas the Prime Minister is elected by Members of Parliament and usually is the chairman of one of the parties of the governing coalition. Given Porcu's runoff voting system, this means that the presidential candidate is required to obtain a nationwide majority of non-blank votes at either the first or second round of balloting, which presumably implies that the president is somewhat supported by at least half of the voting population. Despite his somewhat restricted de jure powers, the President thus enjoys considerable aura and effective power. As a consequence, the President is the preeminent figure in Porcuian politics. He works closely with the Prime Minister and appoints the heads of the various government ministries. When the President's political party or supporters control parliament, the President is the dominant player in executive action, choosing whomever he wishes for the government, and having it follow his political agenda. However, when the President's political opponents control parliament, the President's dominance can be severely limited, as his influence is usually left to the domain of foreign affairs. It is within the Prime Minister's powers to dissolve Parliament and call for a general election. The President may be recalled from office with a successful motion of no-confidence by Parliament, stated to be a passing motion of no-confidence with 623 or more votes. Category:European Continent